Kelly's Exposé
by Failure Turtle
Summary: Okay, so maybe I didn't try very hard. Maybe I don't deserve to be here. That doesn't mean that I'm not going to take an opportunity when it's handed to me. Can you blame me? Kelly Kelly centric few shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, we all know that I hate Kelly Kelly. Eh, it happens. I can't be mean to her all the time. Okay, so I can. But hey, this might pose a challenge for me. Eventually, I plan on writing **_**something**_** for every Superstar, but that might take a while. Whatever.**

I'm just some whore right?

Just another two bit skank they pulled off the streets?

Okay, so some of that might be true. _Might_ be.

I'll admit it. Wrestling was never a dream of mine. I was picked from a modeling competition. I was scared. I don't like pain, but I couldn't resist the exposure.

Does that make me a bad person? Maybe. Yeah, I feel bad sometimes about bypassing all of the girls who've actually worked hard to get where they are…or where they aren't. Then again, I _don't _feel bad. I'm happy. I'm successful. I have a wonderful boyfriend. I have a wonderful life.

But even for me, the road wasn't easy.

I've been made fun of more than the fat geek from high school. And that all happened to me_ after_ high school. Pretty girls like me _don't_ get made fun of.

Or so I thought.

Was it a bad career choice to enter the WWE? Definitely not.

But it was a bad personal choice.

Sure, I have great perks. I never pay for anything, really. I just have to make sure I get to work, and I'm good. Since I don't really wrestle, that makes my job even easier. I mainly just pose in front of a camera. It's like I never left my modeling job, except with a bigger paycheck and more exposure.

Any exposure is good exposure, but I'll get to that later on.

I just don't think that I can take the ridicule for much longer.

However, the pros definitely outweigh the cons. The cons are just more…noticeable.

So, the boss might be a jerk. The fans might be idiots. Is that my problem? It shouldn't be, but it is.

Being one of the most "useless" people in the WWE sure as hell makes me feel extremely useful. I really don't do anything, but I'm one of the Divas that is mostly seen on WWE television. I don't mind that one bit.

Two years of training? Well worth the two matches a month that I wrestle. I'm not risking my body as much as other people are. I'm okay with that.

I might sound like a heartless wench, but I'm really not. I used to be a nicer girl. I used to be smarter.

It's just that the WWE ripped out any brains and sincerity that I once had.

**A/N: Okay, set up chapter. This will probably be a few shot.**

**Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Erm, the next chapter is the last one for this.**

At least _something_ good has come from being in the WWE.

Sure, I was put on the crappiest roster with the worst storylines. At least I get the most television time out of the entire roster, and I'm not even a real wrestler. I can't complain about that. If this let's me achieve my dream of posing in Playboy, which it probably will, then I don't care.

Actually, I was _supposed_ to be in Playboy instead of Maria. Psh. Fuck that. I even got implants to prepare for it. It was supposed to be all three members of Extreme Exposé. Well, that got fucked when Brooke decided to be unoriginal and got herself fired, the stupid bitch.

I met the love of my life in the WWE. You know him as Test. I know him as Andrew.

I've heard it all, so don't even open your mouths. Yeah, I know he's a lot older than me, but I don't care. And everyone needs to stop saying that he's on steroids, alright? He is _not_ on steroids.

Well, at least not _anymore_.

See, at least _something_ good has happened since I've been here.

Andrew is the only person that hasn't said anything bad about me. Say what you will about that, but just don't say it in front of me. Like I've said, I've heard it all.

And shut up about him leaving the WWE.

And I am _not_ a rebound from Stacy Kiebler. Whoever started that rumor is seriously disturbed.

I just want you to know, he's been training me to wrestle better. I _will_ be Women's Champion one day, just to prove all you fools wrong.

I know it's not my dream, but it will get me more air time.

Don't you just love looking at me?

**A/N: I laughed a lot writing this.**

**Review.**


End file.
